Warcraft on Shuffle!
by DraconicFlames
Summary: A series of one-shots! Each chapter is based off whatever random song my iPod decided play and will take you into the minds of your favorite Warcraft characters and even the minds of the champions of Azeroth! Rated T for dark themes. First Fan-fic, please be nice. (Extra pretty please?)


**Wazzup Guys! This is going to be my first fanfiction "document" ever written! (So exciting!) This one is going to be a bit dark and serious, but the next is going to be lighthearted and funny. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, its characters or this song (unfortunately)**

 **Warriors by Imagine Dragons**

 **Thrall**

I stared intensely at the orc who I once thought as a brother. It still does not make sense; I knew Garrosh could be hot headed, but all this destruction, death and evil, where had it come from? I would never had guessed that Garrosh would abuse people like this. The elements, warlocks and anyone who got in his way were mistreated in such a cruel way; it makes me sick.

I thought back to what he turned Orgrimmar into and barely recognized the place. Instead of the mostly peaceful village-like Orgrimmar that I built to make a home for the orcs, and later the other races of the Horde, I saw only a fortress of despair, doubt, hatred, anger, fear, violence and pride. It is heartbreaking for me to see the once honorable Horde I had created reduced to this. I still remember what Taran Zhu said before I entered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Thrall was heading towards where he suspected Garrosh would be hiding. Although hiding wasn't exactly the word Thrall would use, more like waiting. Yes, Garrosh was waiting for the armies of Azeroth to come to him because his pride and arrogance had gotten the best of him._

" _Psh, just like his father" Thrall mumbled to himself. "Only difference being that Grom Hellscream redeemed himself and freed his people from corruption. Garrosh has done the exact opposite"._

" _To us perhaps, but he sees it differently" said someone in a raspy and pained voice. Thrall looked around and saw Taran Zhu, leader of the Shadow Pan, limp his way over._

" _Taran Zhu! You should be recovering, and far away from here" Thrall said, obviously concerned for the panderen._

" _Perhaps, but I must be here for my people. You understand that, don't you? Besides, I have a feeling that my duty as peacekeeper will be needed" he replied grudgingly._

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _Call it a hunch" Thrall did not know what that meant, but he could stay here and chat. He had a Horde to save._

" _My apologies, but I must go now to take down Garrosh" Thrall said in a very inspiring and determined manor._

" _Before you do, I must tell you something" he started, then took a deep breath as if he were about to tell him the world was ending… again. "Garrosh has been corrupted by the Sha of Pride"._

" _I was already informed of this, and to honest I don't see a massive personality change like I usually see in people corrupted by the Sha". Taran Zhu gave a slight chuckle._

" _True, but you must keep these things in mind. Although your cause is a noble one, you must be willing to do to fight him and not hold back. That being said, also remember that he was once your brother. Not in blood, but in spirit. He is doing this because he thinks this is what honor means, absolute power to crush your enemies. I agree he must pay, but do not give into any of the Sha's power." Taran Zhu dead panned._

" _I won't. I promise." Thrall answered without hesitation. And with that he marched into the throne room Garrosh was waiting for him in._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I remembered my promise. I when remembered it when I gave Garrosh a second chance. I remembered it when I fought with Garrosh. I remembered when the champions of Azeroth defeated him. I mostly remembered it when I was arguing with the leader of the Alliance and King of Stormwind, Varian, over who got to kill Garrosh. I remembered it when Garrosh escaped and fled to a deferent time-dimension. Most importantly, I remembered it as I walked away from the hill that know holds the corpse of my brother, Garrosh Hellscream.

 **Wow, that was fun! I am SO looking forward to doing more of this!** **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
